


New Lil' Friend

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: The world is a complexWe was lookin’ for love





	New Lil' Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astia_Aoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astia_Aoi/gifts).



> KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 11. Prompt by Miyachan: Puppy and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Her.
> 
> And Happy (belated) KagaKuro day!!! Yeaayy!!!
> 
> Happy reading.

  
Suara salakan yang ramai membuat kedua netra beriris biru langit itu terbuka. Tersentak dari alam mimpi untuk menemu alam nyata. Tetsuya tak bisa segera bangun karena pinggangnya dikunci oleh sepasang tangan. Tetsuya baru menyadari posisinya saat ini, yang berada aman dalam pelukan sang kekasih, Taiga. Tetsuya mau tak mau jadi mengulas senyum. Perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Taiga, walau kesulitan dan Taiga sendiri tidak mau melepaskannya, dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Tetsuya bisa lepas juga.

Tetsuya memandangi wajah Taiga dengan seksama. Wajah polos sang kekasih yang begitu damai saat tidur. Tak ada kerutan di tengah kening yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi dengan kedua alisnya yang bercabang. Membuatnya sering menerima ledekan dari teman-teman mereka, si wajah preman. Tetsuya jadi ingin tertawa geli tiap kali mengingat julukan sang kekasih.

Salakan Nigou kembali terdengar. Tetsuya buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan membuka kamar. Nigou menggoyangkan ekornya dan berlari menyambutnya. Ia berputar-putar di kaki Tetsuya. Menggosok-gosokkan badannya kepada sang empunya. Tetsuya tersenyum melihat tingkah Nigou. Ia menunduk untuk meraih tubuh Nigou dan menggendongnya. Segera begitu Nigou berada dekat dengan wajahnya, Nigou memberikan ciuman—jilatan—selamat pagi pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya tertawa geli dan membawa Nigou keluar beranda.

Angin pagi menyapa keduanya. Nigou bergerak gelisah di dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

“Kenapa Nigou?”

Nigou menyalak keras sambil berusaha meronta. Tetsuya pun menurunkan tubuh Nigou. Nigou menuju ke pagar pembatas dan menggaruk-garuk pagar dengan kedua kaki depannya sambil menyalak riang. Tetsuya tak mengerti, sebelum suara lain menjawab salakan Nigou. Asalnya dari beranda yang berada di samping kamar apartemen Taiga. Seekor anjing mungil bertrah Golden Retriever, Tetsuya bisa langsung menebak bahwa usia anjing itu kurang lebih sama seperti Nigou. Tetsuya kembali tersenyum. Ia menunduk, membelai kepala Nigou dan menepuk-nepuknya.

“Jadi kau sudah punya teman, hmm?”

Nigou menyalak pada Tetsuya seolah membenarkan pertanyaan itu. Nigou lalu beralih pada temannya di sebelah sana, mereka saling bertukar sapa—bila Tetsuya boleh mengasumsikan. Tetsuya membiarkan hal itu, ia pun kembali, hendak masuk ke dalam apartemen. Namun dirinya menabrak sesuatu, hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terpental. Dan sebelum ia limbung, sepasang tangan menangkap pinggangnya dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

“Hati-hati, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum berpegangan pada bahu lebar Taiga, membiarkan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari sang kekasih diseret masuk. Taiga membawanya untuk duduk di sofa. Di luar sana, Nigou asyik bercengkrama dengan teman barunya.

 _They found love._  
.  
.  
.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.
> 
> See ya.
> 
>  
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
